Secret Pleasures
by MockingSnitch
Summary: Misaki loves reading BL novels, but he can't let Usagi-san know. For if he did, well... you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

_**SECRET PLEASURE**_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: UsagiXMisaki_

_Summary: Misaki finds he has a new reading fetish, but Usagi can't know about Misaki's love of BL books. Will he find out anyway? Or maybe Misaki will keep his secret. Read and find out. (I suck at summaries… sorry.)_

_I have been contemplating on whether I should make a story or not and I decided… I don't know any of you so who cares if you criticize me or not. But, I do like positive comments or suggestions so if you have any of those feel free to click on the little Review box at the bottom of the screen. Thankies!_

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Misaki!" Usami practically sang to his little uke. He had been searching the whole pent house and couldn't find his lover anywhere. Meanwhile, Misaki was laying in the guest room (his old room), with one of his favorite pastimes… reading Usagi's BL novels. He would always hide away, lock up somewhere and read. He just made sure Usagi-san couldn't find him, for if he did, Misaki was pretty sure that he and Usagi would participate in Usagi's favorite pastime… reenacting BL novels. So, as Misaki turned the page, he heard his lover call his name from downstairs. He sounded panicky. Feeling a bit guilty at making his lover worry, Misaki bookmarked his page and hid the book. He walked downstairs acting as though he had been sleeping. As he headed downstairs, he noticed Usami had grabbed his keys and was headed for the door to find Misaki.

"Oy! Usagi-san!" shouted Misaki. The former turned and looked at Misaki. He instantly relaxed. Usami quickly walked over to the brown- eyed beauty and scooped him into a hug. Once he put Misaki down on the ground he pulled back to examine the young boy. Who in turn, did the same to the older man. Usagi took in the brown- eyed, brown- haired, ruffled look that Misaki wore. He was wearing brown, knee- length shorts, a olive green, short sleeved hoodie, a black watch on his left arm, and a black wrist band on the opposite. Through Misaki's eyes he saw his older lovers rumpled, white, button down shirt, that had a few buttons undone to show smooth, creamy skin. He also word gray slacks and gold wrist watch on his left arm. Misaki continued to stare at his lover until Usami shifted a little and smirked at him. Misaki, in realizing he got caught checking out his partner, blushed a little.

"Where've you been?" Usagi questioned.

"Sleeping…" Misaki lied.

No way was he going to reveal his true actions. Usagi nodded in return to his answer and posed another question…

"So… what's the real answer?"

Misaki sighed.

"Can't you just believe me? I feel as though you don't trust me." Misaki faked.

Usagi donned a guilty expression. "I was kidding. I'm sorry. You know I love and trust you."

Now Misaki felt guilty. He sniffed away his fake tears and turned to face Usagi again.

"It's okay. Anyway… what do you want for dinner?"

"Can't I just have you?"

"NO! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!"

Usagi walked to Misaki and wrapped his arms around him, pouting. Misaki wouldn't fall for it. So Usagi just started kissing his neck and Misaki let out a quiet moan. He squirmed from Usagi's grasp and went to make dinner.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Okay… so what did you think? I hope it didn't suck too bad. Haha. I won't post another chapter until I get 7 reviews… **_

_**THANKIES!**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME…**_

_**-KTS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alrighty guys, just checked and I got my seven reviews I've requested. So, new chappie and this time we will see if Usagi catches on… Anyway, a special thanks to the following reviewers: __**usamisaftw, MisakiXUsagi-Yaoi, misako-sama, RadioBrain Walker, JunjoFan1469, luka1992, and oxGoldenChaosxo.**_

_So, thanks again guys. And on with the new chappie!_

"Dinner!" Misaki called, a few days after almost being caught reading his beloved author's BL novels. Usagi walked into the dining area and sat down across from his little uke. Misaki had set down a beautiful meal. This included chicken penne pasta, a veggie casserole, and for dessert, some angel food cake.

After the boys finished eating their dinner, Misaki cleared everything up and told Usagi that he was going to lie down for a bit, since he had a bad headache.

"All right, I'll be up when I finish a couple more chapters, my love." Usagi said.

Misaki nodded and headed upstairs to the guest room. He ran into the room, locked the door, and found his hidden book. He felt a little guilty but opened the book and was to take part in his 'secret pleasure'.

_'Oh! You make me so hot!' Misaki moaned out, as his lover pounded into him with brutal force. He was knocking him against the counter over and over. His whole body was hot with pleasure and he wanted so badly to cum. Usagi sensed this and grabbed hold of Misaki's shaft. Stroking him up and down and teasing his flesh. The contradiction of the two made him ready to burst. _

_ 'Ah, Misaki, my love… I'm about to….'_

Misaki heard a slam downstairs. He bookmarked his page, hid his novel, and took of down the hall. He ran fast and shut the door silently. He kicked off his clothes except for his boxers but Usami was already at the door so he jumped into bed, praying that Usagi wouldn't rape him for wearing so little. He tried to will the throbbing between his legs to go away by thinking of whatever he could, but nothing was working. He heard the door open and shut again. Footsteps were heading back downstairs. Misaki listened and heard running water. _'Must have forgotten to brush his teeth'._ Misaki thanked whoever was watching over him and thought about anything and everything to cool his blood. But it didn't work. Misaki did the only thing he could at that moment. He trailed his hand down his body slowly and grabbed hold of his dick. He began slowly rubbing the tip and moved his other hand to fondle his balls. He stroked his shaft surely. As he picked up the pace he bit his lip to stifle whatever moans were trying to escape his lips. He thought of Usami and bit his lip harder, he tried to imagine Usagi's hand gliding across his cock and picked the pace up, significantly. Fondling himself faster and all the pent up stress was too much and he finally came with a cry.

_** Usami View **_

He thought he heard a cry coming from down the hall and quickly finished his nightly rituals to go find if the scream came from Misaki. As he opened the door he saw something move under the covers but it appeared Misaki was asleep… but still he wondered.

_** End Usami View **_

**(SAME TIME AS HE CRYED OUT)**

Misaki gave a cry of completion and quickly wiped the semen off himself with his shirt. As he pulled the covers on himself and closed his eyes, spent, Usami opened the door. He stared a moment and walked into the room. He took off his clothes, put on pajama bottoms, and crawled into the bed by his little lover. He pulled the covers up and wrapped his arms around his Misaki. He paused for a moment though. Knowing his lover had a headache he decided to jump him in the morning for just wearing boxers to bed.

"Goodnight, my sweet." Usami mumbled to his, fast asleep, lover.

_**TO BE CONTINUED! (If you review) **_

_ So… review and let me know what you thought. I tried to get a bit lime in there. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and let me know how to improve, PLEASE! So, I won't post again until I get 7 more reviews! So 14 altogether! _

_Lots of love and hope to hear from you soon!_

_ -KTS_


	3. Chapter 3

_** My computer is being stupid and decided that Microsoft Word should malfunction and it still isn't working so i have to use this stupid WordPad thing. So anyway, howdy folks! I would first off like to thank anyone who read this and give my special thanks out to the following reviewers: Luluhatesu2, Byakuya-Sensei, RadioBrain Walker, Sesrin, hollowhaven1, Nariki, KitsuneMagic48, and EvaLS.**_

_**ALSO TO KISTUNEMAGIC48: I AM GOING TO GET MORE INTO THE PLOT BUT I FIRST NEEDED TO ESTABLISH THE STORY AND SEE IF PEOPLE LIKED IT BEFORE GETTING INTO ANYTHING BIG. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELPFUL REVIEW, BUT YOU'LL SEE WHERE I PLAN ON TAKING THIS! It'll probably start developing this chapter or the forth!**__** ;D**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

The next morning Usagi woke up to the smell of crisp bacon and delicious eggs, he got up and put on his fuzzy, lavender colored robe and left it open to reveal his blue plaid pajama pants and a very sculpted pale chest. As he was walking down the stairs he heard a light singing and a saw a very awake Misaki. Usagi was so happy that Misaki had the summer off so he could focus only on the pleasure Usagi gave to him. Whether he wanted to or not was something completely different, and it also didn't matter to Usagi if he did or not. So as Usagi reached the bottom of the stairs he looked over to the huge grandfather clock he had moved into the living room from his study. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and he wondered why Misaki was up so early but decided to brush it off since he seemed so awake. So, he walked up to his little uke and pulled his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. Misaki instantly went frigid and tried pulling out of the seme's arms.

"Baka Usagi-san! LET GO! LET GO! LET GOOOO!", Misaki squirmed out of his lover's arms and held up his spatula as a defense tool. Usami just chuckled and decided to molest his love later, because he was getting hungry. As he turned around though, something pink caught his eye, it was under a pile of papers, almost completely covered by those papers. As he made his way toward the papers to investigate what was jumping out at him, Misaki stopped him and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Suspicious of this action, Usagi let it slide and Misaki felt so very greatful. He knew he would pay dearly for jumping in Usagi's arms and kissing him, he knew he would pay more if Usagi found he was reading the author's BL novels.

So, as Misaki pulled out of Usami's embrace, he pulled on his hand and led Usagi to the table. He sat down next to Usagi and Usami's gaze still traveled to the counter. But, thinking quickly, Misaki pulled Usagi's face to him and fed him, bite by bite, and Usami soon started feeding his little uke as well, forgetting about the pink thing for the time being. After they were done, Usagi had to write a few more chapters of his newest book and excused himself to finish it, so he could later be with his little uke.

Misaki sighed as soon as the door to Usagi's study was shut. He got so lucky that he could distract Usagi from looking under the papers to see his BL novel hidden there. He removed the papers and found the BL novel he had stashed just before Usagi-san came downstairs. He couldn't believe his luck with the timing. And feeding each other hadn't been so bad, he actually found it quite enjoyable. And that kiss wasn't too bad either, it was simple and light, but still _he kissed his Usagi-san!_ Oh well, he'd forget about it anyway... _right?_

**(Usagi's Viewpoint)**

_What was that kiss about?_, Usagi was going through it again and again and he couldn't believe Misaki kissed him and then fed him! He couldn't quit thinking about it. So, he decided to start typing more of his newest BL novel. He could now use this kiss as inspiration toward finishing the novel, and maybe if he finished early like he was planning, he could get more of those adorable butterfly kisses. And possibly, a few deeper, passionate ones? He'd have to wait and see.

Sitting down and looking at what Usagi had last written he started from there, he heard the vaccume going and decided that he loved listening to Misaki's normal routine, but he needed something a bit... sexier, to get his work done, so he quickly made sure his door was locked and the vaccume was going and turned on a little file clip he had recorded once on accident when he a Misaki were together.

_"Ah, oh Usagi-san you're so good!"_

_ "Oh... Missssaaaki, I love you so much, you're so tii-ight."_

_ "AHHH! I-I'm cum-mming! Ohhh."_

_ "Oh yes. That's it cum for me baby! I'm almost there too._

_ "YES!"_

_ "Ohhhh. Misaki!"_

Whenever he needed inspiration, he would listen to that and think of his little uke. The only downfall is, he'd be horny as hell by the time he left his office, well, technically it's not a _down_fall. But, finally, he started typing and he would be full of inspiration for now _and later_.

A few hours later, Usagi was printing and closing the document he had finished and walking over to his printer, located by his bookshelves. He was looking around as he waited for the document to print so many papers out, and he noticed something. One of his novels was missing, it went the obvious 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and so on. He knew he had it there last night. He looked on some of the other shelves by it, but found nothing. At that moment, he heard a loud thump and he left the room to see what had caused it.

He peered over in the kitchen and saw nothing, at first. But, he soon saw a foot behind the island/stove. He sneaked toward it, and peered around the counter. And saw a small, pink book hovering in his lover's hands. The book was number 7 of his BL series. _Oh, how very interesting..._

Usagi sneaked back over to his office and pretended he was coming out of it, to test his little lover. He called his name and heard Misaki scramble to act like he was putting away pans, when in reality he was hiding his book beneath a few pots and pans. Misaki quickly stood and pretended to be busy cleaning.

"Hello love" Usami said to him as he walked over to his uke, still playing dumb.

"Hi, Usagi-san. Are you finally finished with your novel? Was it another BL?"

"Yes it was. Why? Finally interested in them?"

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU ALWAYS USE ME! THAT'S WHY I WAS CURIOUS!"

"Okay, okay. Quit being so defensive."

"I-I'm Not Being Defensive."

"Of course not."

By then, Misaki's face was going red, and Usagi was smirking like the devil he was. He moved over to Misaki and grabbed his chin, licking the young boys lips, he kissed him and pushed his way into his lover's mouth and invited Misaki's tounge to play with his, finally after some coaxing, Misaki responded to the kiss and Usagi dominated the younger boy's mouth.

"What w-wa-ss that for?"

"Because, you're adorable when you blush."

Misaki blushed again and made his way past Usagi. But, Usagi grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back so they were back to chest. He lowered them down to the floor and grabbed Misaki's hand to open the cupboard door. Misaki blushed and realized he was discovered. Usagi smiled at the blush and was a bit happy that he knew what Misaki liked. As they opened the cabinet door, Usagi motioned for Misaki to grab the novel.

"Go on, don't be ashamed."

Misaki grabbed the book and gave him the novel.

"So this is where my #7 novel went?"

Misaki just nodded and blushed harder, as Usagi read exactly what the novel was about, he wrote to many to remember what they all were about. He saw that this one was about him and Misaki and smirked at the warning of the kinkiness in this novel.

"So do you get off on this at night?"

Misaki just blushed harder. And Usagi leaned down and kissed his neck. He got up and pulled his baby up with him. He handed the novel to the younger boy.

"You can use these as much as you want, you don't have to sneak around..."

"T-thank-ks."

Usagi turned to walk away but just before he did he said, "but, if you ever want the real thing, you know who to see."

He winked and turned into his study to retrieve his freshly printed story.

___**So? And it isn't over yet, just need a few more chapters. We'll see if Misaki goes through with his Seme's offer... and again READ AND REVIEW, I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET TO 25 REVIEWS. LOVE YOU ALL**_

_** KTS **_


	4. Chapter 4

SECRET PLEASURES: CHAPTER 4 Wow, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer spazzed and I couldn't fix it. I just saved up for this new one. Anyway, I'm so sorry! FORGIVE ME? Anyway, quick thingy!  
>1) I have maybe one or two chapters after this, and it's over.<br>2) Any suggestions for other fics would be appreciated. 3)... Special thanks go to the following: Byakuya-Sensei, xXxForbiddenxLovexXx, spiritmind675, love-is-cute, RadioBrain Walker,  
>Junjou-Angel, Witch19, JInx113, Sesrin, LeRandomReader, xgrim reapers girlX, randomismyname13, hippiebutter, FlorrieGirl,<br>loverofbooks4eva, unicornassassinx3, and Realmofsky27!  
>Anywayyyyyy. You've waited long enough. HERE YOU GO!<p>-<p>

A few days had past since Usagi had confronted his little lover and the young boy was on his toes. When his seme walked away, Misaki expected a hell of a night and a limp in the morning. But, all that has happened was the ability to read his BL novels openly. He didn't get it, not that he was complaining but even he had to admit that cold showers got lonely. But, he just didn't know if he could go to his Usagi-san to "help make his fantasies come true."  
>Later that day Misaki cound make a decision, but following through with it would be a whole different matter. So, Miski set to preparing dinner as usagi-san walked out of his study. usami secretly tried to make his writing progress faster so books would come out sooner and he could see his little uke get flustered now that he read in the open. He spotted Misaki making dinner and he silently crept up behind the island to see his lover at this sink, washing veggies for dinner. Misaki slowly bent to retrieve a pan out of the cupboard below the sink and Usagi had to restrain himself-with much difficulty- from molesting his young love. As they finished eating and Misaki put the dishes in the sink, he moved over to the couch to set his plan in action. He pulled out a BL novel and started reading, this one being the kinkiest yet. He read the prolouge and turned to the first chapter.<br>*'Oh Usagi-san! I love you so fucking much', Misaki screamed out to his lover, who was playing with his sensitive nipples. Usagi leaned over to the nightstand and picked out 2 nipple clamps and attached them to his lovers' chest. He turned them on vibrate and his lover couldn't take it.  
>'OH USAGI!', Misaki cried passionately.<br>'Yes baby? Do you like that? Do you love when I make you scream my name?' Usagi smirked back. 'Y-yes! I LOVE IT!'  
>' You love being my little whore? Screaming while I make you cum.'<br>'OHHHH! Please?'  
>Usagi then turned on the vibrator he had in his lover and the vibrating cock ring he had on his lovers dick. Being chained to the bed by his wrists and ankles left the boy unable to defend himself from the pained pleasure. The vibrator barely hitting his prostate and the cock ring loose but tight enough to keep him from anything. 'Please, U-us-usagi-i! I'm going to cu-m, let me c-cum!'<br>Akihiko wouldn't have that and tightened the ring. The boy felt so much pleasure that tears streamed down his face.*

Usagi looked over to his lover who had a pained pleasurable look on his face. Traveling his gaze down, he saw the erection straining in his uke's sweatpants. The lover looked up to see his seme staring at him, Usagi got up then and headed to his study.  
>Soon, there was a knock on the study door. The door opened when he heard the soft 'enter', to show Misaki. "Um... Usagi-s-san?, Misaki stuttered. "Yes, little one?"<br>"Will you reenact my f-fan-tasies?  
>Usagi was taken aback by this question and had an idea. "No, not tonight." Usagi forced out, Misaki faltered.<br>"Y-you w-won't?" Misaki looked near tears. "Not yet dear, but I will help relieve this." Usagi said as he bent down to Misaki's erection.  
>He untied the front of his sweatpants and let them pool around his feet. He then pulled his ukes' boxers down and grabbed onto his lovers shaft. He gently glided his finger tips up and down the boys decently sized cock. He then licked the tip experimently and took more into his mouth. Inch by inch until he had it all. He deep throated the smaller man.<br>"Oh, US-SaGI!" Misaki cried out.  
>Usagi hummed around the boys erection causing the boy to scream in ecstasy. The man slid his tounge up and down the youngers cock, and sucked tightly. This caused Misaki to lose it. "OH! I'm cum-m- ah!<br>Usagi drank the boys seed greedily and licked all the excess cum. He stood up and kissed the boy, fully, on the lips. Delving his tounge inside the boys mouth, Usami made him taste himself. 'Oh yes... he had plans alright. By the end of tomorrow, Misaki won't be so innocent anymore.' Usagi thought to himself.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
>I know, I know! I'm a meanie face. But, I want to add more chappies. Anyway... I need more suggestions for other fics and I gave you a bit of lime. soooo... you'll gotta wait a few for the next. I love you andplease read and review!3 -KTS <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I am super sorry for the long ass wait! I've been super busy nd have just found time to update this! Oops, anyway here's the long awaited last chapter of Secret Pleasures! ENJOY!

Misaki was worried, and that is an understatement. He woke up early this morning, cleaned, got dressed, and went to work. He did this earlier than normal as to not run into Usagi.

Usagi later got up and dressed, all the while thinking of his little Misaki and the way he could make him scream and squirm. He was thinking of how he could bring Misaki so much pleasure he'd cry and beg insistently to get his relief. He'd come up with a perfect plan the previous night an he'd only have a few hours until his little lover was home to put in into motion.

Misaki took his time from heading home from work. He loved being with Usagi- not that he needed to know- but he was nervous to try something new with that pervert.

Misaki arrived home at 7pm, to a still clean house, though it was dark, candles were lit everywhere, including heading up the stairs, making a path of sorts. As Misaki crept up the stairs, he didn't hear a sound. He made his way to their bedroom where the candles had led him. There, he opened the door, and very slowly peeked through. He saw no Usagi so he let the door swing open. The room was covered in red, flickering candles; looking over the room he didn't see Usagi hiding. His eyes roamed further through the room. There were silk linens on the bed and lube on the nightstand. The drawer was partially open, making Misaki wonder what exactly his Usagi could've put in there, so he made his way toward it.

"What do you think you're doing, little one?" Usagi's voice boomed through the room.

"Um… n-nothing." Misaki stuttered out, his green eyes wide.

"On the bed." Usagi ordered with a sadistic smirk that no one would want to mess with.

"Yes, sir." Misaki could barely get out.

Misaki moved to the bed, crouching on it and moving to put himself in the center, for if he did well then it would be easier.

Usagi stalked to the bed, he was shirtless and his belt was open. Misaki was shaking and Usami pulled his pants down upon approaching the end of the bed.

"Usagi-son… what are you-", he was then cut off by Usagi's voice.

"Misaki! Straight is the safeword… you can use it when your mouth isn't full if you really want me to stop."

"W-what?" Misaki stuttered out and then Usagi attached. He gripped Misaki's waist and pulled him toward the end of the bed. He pulled down Misaki's shorts and socks. Usagi lifted Misaki's arms and pulled up the hem of his shirt.

Misaki blushed and hid his face when his arms were free.

"No, no, no." Usagi tsked at him. He pulled Misaki's arms around himself, and crawled with him to the head of the bed. He proceeded to lay Misaki down on the bed and kissed him sensually.

Usagi reached over to the nightstand and pulled out silk ties from the open drawer. He took Misaki's wrists and tied him up to the headboard before Misaki realized what was happening. Startled, Misaki first struggled against the headboard, but failed.

Usagi smirked at the young boy and Misaki whimpered. Then, he proceeded to travel his long, cold fingeres down Misaki's rib cage to the edge of his blue boxers then the edge down the lengths of his legs. Misaki turned his head to the side and tried to move his legs together, but Usagi stopped this. He spread the legs when the boxers were totally off and tied each leg to another post.

Misaki tried to pull his legs together, but couldn't. Usagi pulled himself down to kiss his lover. He kissed him roughly, he bit down on his lip and Misaki opened his mouth. Usagi then pushed his tongue forcefully into Misaki's mouth.

Usagi broke off the kiss and pulled the lube off of the nightstand, then pulled out a longer, thicker piece of silk, which he tied to Misaki' head, blinding his sight.

Misaki thrashed his head a little, and Usagi rubbed a soothing hand on Misaki's cheek. This calmed his lover down a bit.

"Sh… Sh… it's okay, baby." Usagi whispered to the boy.

Misaki was lying tied to a bed, blind and naked. He was vulnerable to Usami's wrath and yet, he felt he couldn't bring himself to dislike it.

Usage reached over to the bottle of lube, uncapping it and pouring a substantial amount into his hand, coating his fingers in the substance. He moved down to Misaki's opening and circled the tip of his pointer finger around the rim of his opening. This caused the brunet to shiver. Usagi slowly pushed in his finger, creating a gentle rhythm to stretch his lover. He slowly added two more fingers, pumping them harder and deeper into his lover.

Misaki felt each stroke of his lover's fingers against his walls. Suddenly, this spot inside him was hit, the friction causing him to see stars. And he couldn't help but let the moan flow from him.

Usagi smirked to himself and whispered huskily to his love, "You like that? Huh, you little whore? Do you like my fingers being shoved roughly into your tight little hole?"

"Oh! Yes! More!" Misaki shouted out, his face red.

"I bet you do." Usagi replied.

Suddenly, Misaki felt empty. Usagi reached over to his special drawer and pulled out something new.

Misaki had no clue what was about to happen, but he heard the bottle of lube pop open and felt a sudden vibration against his opening.

Usagi placed a cockring onto Miskai's length and pushed the thick vibrator into his opening.

Misaki jerked and let out a long, high moan. He'd tried to keep silent, but was unable to keep his moans back. Usagi pushed the vibrator so it was just barely pressed against his lover's prostate. His lover was squirming against his bonds, and the blindfold was released from his face. Misaki pulled against the silk to release him but to no avail.

Finally, Usagi descended upon his love's cock. He wrapped his lips around it and worked his tongue down the vein on the underside of the dick. Usage hollowed his cheeks, and relaxed his throat, letting the full length of his lover slip down his throat. When Misaki let out a low groan, trying to keep his moans back, Usagi hummed.

That's when his lover lost it, Misaki let out a scream that could be heard from the heavens.

"Beg for it." Usagi whispered moving up to the green-eyed man's ear. His lover just bit his lip, tears of pleasure in his eyes, and shook his head. Usagi rubbed Misaki's head, smearing the pre-cum around it. Misaki screamed out again.

"Oh God, fine! Please? More! Please?"

"Please what, love?"

"Fuck me! Fill my tight hole!"

"How? It's already filled!"

"God, no! Fuck me! Fill my hole with your big cock!"

"Only for you, love."

Usami wiped the tears away and kissed him. He then pulled the vibrator out of his lover and filled him with his own personal toy. Misaki moaned and Usagi released his bonds.

His lover lifted his freed limbs and wrapped them around his Usagi. Who then rammed his cock repeatedly into his hole. As the intensity grew stronger, Misaki felt ready to burst and Usagi was on the edge, too.

Usagi reached down and undid his lover's cockring. Then, Misaki let go.

"Akihiko!" yelled Misaki as he came, spurting cum over his and his lover's chest.

With his walls tightening around Usami, he took his turn riding out his orgasm, pumping in and out of his love's hole. Usagi then pulled his cock out and replaced it with a plug inside Misaki's dripping hole.

"Ah…" Misaki moaned and shivered slightly.

"God, babe. You were fantastic."

"Mm…" trailed Misaki.

"Ha." Chuckled Usagi, and pulled his lover closer to him.

Misaki cuddled closer to the love of his life and drifted to sleep gently.

"I love you, Misaki."

A gentle smile graced his lips and Usagi cuddled closer. Both, drifted off to sleep, cuddled safely into each other's arms.

~FIN!

I hope all of you liked it, and I tried to lengthen this last chapter. Anywhooo… read nd review!

-KTS!


End file.
